


Everyone Wants to Watch

by stylesforstiles, TrynaGetStylinson



Series: Take Me Home Tour [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex Tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaGetStylinson/pseuds/TrynaGetStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis really really wants Harry to see what he looks like when he comes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Wants to Watch

The music pounded in the club, all of them high off their first show across the pond. They had secured a private VIP area for themselves, but Paul and the crew were still wary and had warned Harry and Louis as much.

However, after a few rounds of margaritas Louis seemed to forget all about that. He gave Liam and Zayn messy kisses on the cheeks, ruffled Nialls hair enough times to make him curse like a sailor, but never Harry. No, not Harry. Because he wasn't allowed to touch Harry. But suddenly Louis didn't care. Tequila did that to a person. He slithered up to Harry, who had been chatting with Lou and sipping a gigantic fruity cocktail. Louis needed to know what it tasted like on his lips. Immediately.

He came up behind Harry and wrapped his arm low around his waist, startling him. Harry looked over his shoulder, meeting Louis' mischievous eyes. "Babe...what's up, what are you doing?"

Louis threw Lou a wicked smile causing her to roll her eyes and walk away with a loud laugh. He stood on his tip toes, breathing into Harry's ear, "Hey baby...you having fun?"

Louis let his fingers trail down Harry's abs, stopping on his thighs to rub little circles into them. Harry's breath hitched as he glanced over his shoulder again. "Clearly not as much fun as you...Lou come on, you know we can't," Harry eased his fingers away, turning to face him full on.

Louis remained bright despite the rejection, linking his pinky with Harry's. "I know, I know...how about a body shot though, hmm?"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, scraping a palm over his face. "Yeah, Lou I would love to, but we can't really do that either."

Louis smirked, dancing away. "Oh, I know love...thought I'd get Zayn to take one off me..."

He spun on his heel heading towards the bar, knowing full well that Harry would follow. Zayn just happened to be ordering a drink at that very same moment, so Louis plastered himself along his back, smiling into his neck, "Hiiiii Zaynie. Fancy doing a body shot with me? Well, off of me more or less."

Zayn looked amused when he met Louis' eyes, cocking his eyebrow at Harry, who's eyes were darkened, but shrugged indifferently regardless. "Just do it Zayn, he's going to torture me either way,"

Zayn nodded and leaned over to the bartender to make their request. The bartender laughed, waving Louis over and indicating that he lay on top of the bar. Louis happily obliged, climbing up onto a stool and sprawling on the bar, sending over a winning smile to Harry. "One of your favorite ways to see me, hey baby?"

Harry didn't answer, biting his lip as he looked between him and Zayn. Louis just continued smiling as Zayn licked a line of salt from Louis' collarbone before taking his shot, then leaning over to suck the lime out of Louis' mouth. Zayn turned and gave Harry a wink, patting him on the shoulder before he left. "Good luck tonight, mate."

Harry grunted in response, turning his dark eyes on Louis who was sitting up on the bar now with another shot glass between his fingers. "Yeah, thanks. See you tomorrow."

Harry watched as Louis tossed back the drink before squealing in delight at the next song that came on. He stood up on the bar, rolling his hips in the most obscene manner. Harry gave a huff, striding over to tug on his hand. "Lou, come on, you're going to get us into shit for this,"

Louis continued to ignore him until he felt a more insistent pull on his arm. "Lou...seriously,"

He finally resigned, hopping down with the help of Harry, stumbling slightly into his chest when he landed. Harry clasped into his shoulders to hold him up, catching Louis' hooded eyes. He ran his fingers up and down Harry's side causing him to shiver. Louis slipped his hand underneath the front of Harry's t shirt, inching lower until he was below his waist band, making Harry suck in a breath, his eyes frantic. " _Louis_..." he breathed out in a harsh whisper.

Louis clenched a fist around him, watching Harry's eyes roll into the back of his head. He brought his lips to his ear, stroking him lazily. "Baby...lets go back to the room...wanna film you," Louis continued his teasing with nimble hands, not caring who saw anymore. "Wanna see that perfect arse of yours getting fucked...you want that baby?

Harry's mouth fell open, but he couldn't get out any words. Louis smirked, licking his lips. "Mmm, yeah...want you to see what you look like when I make you come."

Harry gave a shudder. "Shit...I'm not going to be able to walk out here,"

Louis nipped on his ear. "Call the car...gonna suck you off in it."

Harry pulled away and stared at him in disbelief. When Louis narrowed his eyes a bit he got the hint, he knew he was serious. Harry stalked over to Paul letting him know that he and Louis were ready to leave whether anyone else was ready or not. Paul shook his head and said he knew better and that they weren't allowed to go back alone, without security.

"Then get your shit and lets go Paul, I don't have time to let Louis keep trying to fuck me in public, he's going to get us all in trouble, you included," Harry snapped.

He wasn't trying to be mean to Paul but seriously, he should know how Louis gets when he feels caged in. And right now, Louis was like a fucking mouse about to step on the trap because he had nowhere else to go. Paul sighed. "Fine, lets go."

The car pulled up in the back of the club and Paul climbed into the front seat while Harry wrangled Louis into the backseat. As soon as Harry was in, he closed the partition between Paul and the driver and he and Louis. It went almost pitch black.

"Finally..." Louis breathed out into Harry's neck.

Harry was breathing heavily through his nose trying to calm himself down, but Louis huffing little breaths against his neck and sliding his hand up the inseam of his trousers wasn't helping. "Lou, wait ok?"

"Nuh uh, I told you I was gonna suck you off in the car, and I'm going to do it. Now slide over and get your back against the window, Harold."

Harry rolled his eyes and slid over so that his back was rested against the window as Louis crawled in between his legs and undid the button on Harry's jeans, sliding the zipper down quickly. Harry was still half hard from Louis' dirty talk inside the club and Lou smirked to himself. "Look at you Hazza, always so ready for me. That's my good boy."

Louis breathed over Harry's cock, still thickening up in Louis hand. Harry whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut as Louis licked his lips and sank down on the head of Harry's dick. Harry moved his hand to the soft hair at the back of Louis neck and stroked it softly as Louis brought his hand to Harry's base and pumped in rhythm with his mouth. Harry could feel the car starting to slow down and was trying to pull Louis off of him so he could just get him upstairs but Louis wouldn't budge. "Lou stop, we're here, c'mon."

"nhhhhmmmm," came his reply with a mouthful of Harry. Paul opened the door opposite of where Harry was leaning, catching Harry's eyes for a split second and Louis arse in the air on his knees, and coughed. "Let's go guys, we're under the hotel,"

Louis wouldn't take his mouth off of Harry. Harry had to forcefully grip Louis by his hair and yank him off. "Stop Louis, wait till we get upstairs!"

"Jesus Harry..." Louis whigned as he grabbed the back of his head, moving away so that Harry could zip up his jeans.

They got into the lift and Louis was just drunkenly leaning on Harry for support while Harry was silently apologizing to Paul with his eyes. Paul got them to their room, and softly pat Harry on the shoulder. "Goodnight, and good luck mate," he snickered as he made his way down the hall to his own room.

Harry got the keycard into the door and pushed it open, turning to bring Louis in with him. "Lou, c'mon babe, we're gonna get to bed ok?"

Louis was no longer leaning on the doorframe. He was standing up straight with his eyebrow raised. "Did you really think I was that fucked up Harry? I'm not that drunk,"

Harry scrubbed his hands down his face and sighed. "Then why wouldn't you stop? You made me pull you off,"

Louis walked around Harry over to his things piled on the floor by the desk. "Maybe because I like it when you're a little rough with me for once. Although now, you do realize I'm going to fuck you into that mattress so hard you won't be able to walk right for a few days. Oh, and I plan on getting it all on film." he smirked while rummaging through his suitcase for his video camera.

"You've got to be joking, I thought you saying that in the club was just to get me excited."

Louis whirled around with a grin on his face, his hands brandishing a shiny video recorder. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Louis was busy getting the camera set up while Harry was sitting on the bed in his boxer briefs fidgeting. "Is there going to be sound? I mean, I don't know if I want them to be able to hear me...."

"Yes there is sound, you knob. What year do you think this camera was made? I won't show your face if you're really going to freak out about it"

"They won't need to see my face, Louis. If they see yours and they hear ME, they will know that it's us!!"

Louis laughed heartily at Harry's statement. "Harry, why do you keep saying they? Who the fuck do you think is going to watch this tape other than you and I?"

"I dunno, like what if someone gets a hold of it that shouldn't. Like we aren't even out, let alone as a couple, and well, this could be some serious shit Louis. Did you think about that?"

"Don't be daft Harry, no one is going to see this but us. I promise."

....

 

 

The next few days were pretty routine, traveling to Miami, a show and then a few days off. Niall had asked for a room by himself while in Miami because it was so rare that they got this many days off in a row and he honestly wanted to just watch Netflix on his computer and sleep. Well, maybe wank a bit too, but mostly sleep.

As Niall unpacked his things he realized that he and Louis must have switched bags when they got to the hotel in Miami because the laptop in this case was not his. He tried texting Louis but he must have been busy. he didn't really think anything of it, knowing Louis had Netflix on his computer as well and just went ahead and booted it up, hoping there was no password. There wasn't.

Pretty naive of Louis to be honest but Niall wasn't complaining. As the main screen came into view there were the normal icons on there like Chrome and ITunes and somethings titled "You Know You'd Want to Watch". Niall knew he shouldn't click on that. He really shouldn't. He did, and wow was he going to regret it.

 

_The first shot is of a hotel bed--burgundy duvet, with cream-colored pillows lying in a disturbed position, clearly not where they should be, as if the bed has recently been slept on, or made out on, or fucked on. The shot goes repeatedly in and out of focus, the man behind the camera obviously working with this particular camcorder for the first time, for his hand is unsteady, and there is an unconfident shuffling, static sound as he fidgets with the viewfinder, the zoom, and taps the microphone attached to the front._

**Louis:**  Harry stop fidgeting and get over to the bed. Let me--

_Harry comes into view, wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs. He hops onto the bed in a rather silly manner, pulls his legs up until they're crisscrossed, and you can see he's barefoot._

_He smiles too big to be natural, widens his eyes, and crosses them. The camera slowly zooms in, further and further and further until all you see is Harry's cheek and the corner of his nose._

**Harry:**  What are you doing?

 **Louis:**  Figuring...  _He apparently presses a button, for there is a quiet click and the video contrast gets heavier, until Harry's skin goes from a pale peach to solid pink. With another click, the color turns back to normal_. ...this thing out.

 **Harry:**  Can I see it?

 **Louis:**  Hold on.

_Blue screen._

  
Naill panics. He already knows what this is. He can tell by the apprehensiveness in Harry's eyes. He really should turn it off. Now. But he doesn't.

 

_The image shakes, Louis apparently laughing quietly._

_It zooms in, in, in, in, all the way up to Harry's mouth. His lips are slightly parted and he has a small, barely-noticeable blemish in the corner of his mouth. The shot zooms all the way back out, and then begins to shake furiously, and then all we see is a blur._

_There is the sound of loud footsteps as Harry runs and Louis chases him, along with breathy laughter and then what sounds like a knee hitting the carpet._

_Suddenly, a white material is all that is seen, the camera lying on some sort of carpet or blanket._

_But you hear sounds_.

 **Louis:**  Wanker.

 **Harry:**   _Laughs_. I'll burn it. I will.

 **Louis:**  Mmm.

A smacking noise, like playful kissing.

 **Harry:**  I hate you.

_More smacking and laughing._

**Harry:**  Mmm.  _Laughs_. Turn it off. You don't even know how to work this thing, Lou.

_Louis walks over to the bed with the camera in his hand and crawls on top of Harry, straddling his lap. Harry smiles, and his shoulders begin to gently and rhythmically move as if he is stroking Louis or himself below the frame. He blinks slowly, and his lips part as he begins to breath out his mouth._

_Louis sets the camera down on the nightstand, facing the two of them, but unbeknownst to him, the only thing visible is Harry's side from his midsection up to his shoulder. The camera is too close to capture everything in the shot._

**Harry:**  What are you gonna do with it?

 **Louis:**   _Laughs._ Sell it on the Internet.

 **Harry:**  Mm.

_More kissing sounds._

_Louis's hands come into view, sliding up Harry's chest._

**Louis:**  Wait.

 _Two full seconds of blue screen._  
  
_Cut to a shot of Harry's face. It is scrunched up, sweat dripping down from his hairline, leaving wet tracks down his skin. He is breathing heavily, and Louis behind the camera is making low, groaning sounds._

_The shot itself is bouncy, as if Louis is thrusting, and what we see of Harry is sliding up and down on the bed as his body takes the thrusts._

**Harry:** _Licking his lips and opening his eyes, though seemingly unable to keep them open for long._  Harder. Just a little--  Like that. Yeah. Fuck.

_You suddenly hear the slapping sounds of hard, fast thrusting._

_Louis sets the camera down by Harry's head for a moment, and all we see is brown curly hair for close to thirty seconds._

_But the sex sounds don't stop._

**Harry:**  Breathily. Lou, Lou wait, lemme ride you.

_Silence._

_Louis picks up the camera and you see a mash of blurriness as he moves around and lies down on his back._

_Then the camera focuses on the ceiling, slowly panning down until you see Harry, completely naked, positioning himself on Louis. He is straddling Louis's waist, raised up on his knees, one hand fidgeting behind him as he takes Louis and guides him inside._

_He lowers his body down until he is sitting flush against Louis's hips, and both let out an audible groan._

_The camera zooms in on Harry's face, focusing shakily there for six seconds as Harry scrunches up his face and bites his bottom lip, breathing harshly out his nose. Then it slowly pans down Harry's body to his cock, which is erect and curving slightly to the left._

_Louis keeps the camera focused on Harry's cock, now bouncing against his stomach as he pushes himself up and down Louis's cock. Harry leans down to kiss Louis and attempts to take the camera from him._

**Harry:**  Lemme see that.

 **Louis:**  Don't film me.

 **Harry:**  Yeah.

 **Louis:** But you have to get my good side Haz, just...lemme put it back on the table, please.... I'll look ridiculous from that angle.

_You see Harry's hands trying to grab at the camera and Louis is holding out of reach causing the focus to go in and out yet from the heavy breathing, it doesn't seem like Harry has stopped fucking himself on Louis's cock._

_After a few seconds of darkness, the camera re-focuses and you see an image of Louis's reddened, sweaty, straining face. He is panting, eyes squeezed shut, and beads of sweat are pouring down his skin._

**Harry:**  You're so fucking hot Louis.  _Groan._  
  
_The image bounces as Harry moves on Louis._

_For a moment, the camera pans down to focus on Harry's cock._

_Harry then pauses and fists it with his left hand._

_He zooms in on the wet, pink head as his fist travels up from the base to the tip,_

_Another hand appears--Louis's--and the thumb grazes across the precum, gathering it up._

_The hand disappears and we hear a sucking sound as Louis presumably sucks the precum off his thumb._

_The image zooms all the way out and, still primarily focused on Harry's cock, begins to shake as he starts to move once more._

**Louis:**   _Groaning loudly._  I need-- Fuck.

 **Harry:**  Harder?

_There is a blur as Louis takes the camera and places it back on the table, then flipping Harry so he's on his back again._

_Harry's moans are incredibly loud now, as if the camera microphone is right near his mouth. It's still out of focus._

**Louis:**  Fuck.  _Groan_. Fuck, Harry.

 **Harry:**  You gonna come Lou? Come inside my arse?

 **Louis:**  Yeah Haz, I'm gonna come inside your arse.  _Moan._

_You can barely make out Harry's cock, sandwiched between his and Louis's bellies._

_Harry's right hand moves down to grasp it, and then the camera's blurring more often than focusing as he begins to jerk himself._

**Louis:**  Fuck, Harry, yeah, I'm....

_The screen goes black as if the lens has been inadvertently covered._

_There are loud, sucking, smacking sounds, presumably kissing, and then the darkness disappears and the camera is once again focused on Louis, from underneath._  
  
**Harry:**  Louis, Lou, yeah...Lou--  _Loud moaning._  Oh fuck......

 **Louis:**  Jesus fu-- Fuck.  _Gasp_.

_Blue screen._

_Cut to a head and shoulders shot of Louis and Harry._

_They are lying on their backs on the bed, and Louis is holding the camera up in the air with one hand, filming down on them._

**Louis:**  I win. I always get my way!

 **Harry:**  Laughing. Shut the fuck up.

_The camera is slowly lowered toward Harry's face, which is bright and happy. Laughing. Louis lowers it so far that the lens ends up pressing against Harry' mouth, leaving a print._

_Screen turns black._

  
Niall is still sitting on the bed with the laptop in his lap. Mouth open in shock. He's heard them having sex before, even walked in on a blowjob or two, but this was different. Way different. He's seen it. He's seen Louis's cock in Harry's ass and now he can't unsee it.

There is a sharp knock on his hotel room door and he can hear Louis through the door.

"Ni? Hey you awake? I think you got my computer by mistake? Niall?"

Niall quickly shut the screen and threw it back in the bag as fast as possible walking towards the door in a rush.

He opened the door not meeting Louis's eyes.

"Yeah, I think we did, here."

He thrust the bag into Louis's hand and took his from the other.

"Thanks, Niall, we....:

Niall shut the door in Louis face.

 

 

"Hey Haz, so, I just went to get my laptop from Niall because I think he accidentally grabbed mine, and he was acting so fucking weird mate. Like his face was all flushed and I'm pretty sure he had a boner!" Louis laughed as he walked back into their shared hotel room.

"I bet he was watching porn..." Harry laughed.

At that moment, they both looked at each other horrified with wide eyes. Louis pulled his laptop out of the bag and opened the screen. Sure enough the video was pulled up. Harry groaned and slammed his face into the duvet.

"Harry, he watched the whole thing..."

...

Niall was laying on his bed, mortified and not really sure how he was feeling about what he just saw when his phone beeped next to him. It was a text from Louis.

X Thanks for draining the battery you twit, by the way, hope you enjoyed the show.X


End file.
